


Evil Kermit Football Version

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: Just some memes I made in the past.





	Evil Kermit Football Version

**Neuer:** The opponent is controlling the ball at midfield.

 **Neuer to Neuer:** Run over there and snatch it.

 

 **Messi:** That red coat too glossy.

 **Messi to Messi:** Wear it.

 

 **Neymar:** The opponent is approaching me.

 **Neymar to Neymar:** Drop to the ground, NOW!

 

 **C Ronaldo:** *looks at mirror*

 **C Ronaldo to C Ronaldo:** You are the fairest of them all.

 

 **Suárez:** Shit, the opponent snatched my ball.

 **Suárez to Suárez:** Bite him.

 

 **Ramos:** The first half has ended and I didn’t get a red card today.

 **Ramos to Ramos:** There’s still second half.

 

 **Ibrahimović:** I’m fabulous.

 **Ibrahimović to Ibrahimović:** I know right?

 

 **Maradona:** I can’t reach the ball with my head.

 **Maradona to Maradona:** Use the hand. The hand.

 

 **Referee:** Wait, is that a foul?

 **Referee to Referee:** *tosses coin*. It’s heads, so nope.

 

 **Rooney:** Is that alcohol?

 **Rooney to Rooney:** Just drink it.

**Podolski:** Aha!

 **Podolski to Podolski:** Aha!

 

 **Schweinsteiger:** I should start training now.

 **Schweinsteiger to Schweinsteiger:** Ana is playing in the next hour.

 

 **Mourinho:** I hate the rival team.

 **Mourinho to Mourinho:** Well, what are you waiting for? Fight em!

 

 **Aubameyang:** Someone wrote me a song and wants me to be featured in the music video.

 **Aubameyang to Aubameyang:** Do it! And drag pretty boy Reus into it.

 

_*holds a birthday cake*_

**Müller:** Okay, Philipp is coming. Ready, one, two…

 **Müller to Müller:** Throw that damn cake on him.

 

 **Zidane:** He tackled me!

 **Zidane to Zidane:** Yell at him.

 **Zidane:** He insulted me back!

 **Zidane to Zidane:** Headbutt him.

 

 **Aubameyang:**  Oh my god, there’s only 5 minutes left to the kickoff.

 **Aubameyang to Aubameyang:**  *sings*  Aubamé, Aubamé, Aubamé, AUBAMEYANG 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Götze:** I’m so excited for Der Klassiker! I hope I can play well.

 **Götze to Götze:** Crush Bayern.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the evil kermit meme which I saw all over the place a while ago. So I made this silly stuff on Tumblr and omg it went out of proportion. Current notes are 1156, which is by far my most recognisable post ever. Thought of sharing on here as well? Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The original meme (not by me) looks like this.   
> me: sees a fluffy dog  
> me to me: steal him


End file.
